Meant to be
by Aleliz Broflovski
Summary: AU/Yaoi/Style. El rey Randy cae enfermo y no le queda más opción que casar a su hija. Stanley que pierde el trono, se promete hacer imposible la vida del nuevo rey. Luego de convertirse en compañeros de batallas. Un amor prohibido surge de entre el odio. ¿Serán capaces de reprimir sus sentimientos para evitar la pena de muerte? ¿O será su amor más poderoso que el miedo a morir?


**Hola, desconocido que decidió entrar a este barato intento de entretenimiento. Espero que les guste, esto sin duda es algo muy distinto a lo que suelo escribir, pero la idea me viene rondando desde el año pasado y tenía un borrador de la misma desde hace meses y creo que ya es momento de que salga a la luz. Sin más espero que les guste esta nueva propuesta, tengo pensado en que será una historia larga, pero bueno, todo dependerá de la aceptación que tenga. Así que por favor si les gusta no olviden comentar, y dejar algo bonito, eso siempre nos inspira para seguir con las historias y más aún en estos momentos cuando nuestro bello fandom está pasando por momentos algo duros.**

**A leer.**

**Capitulo 1: El destinó que obró en su contra.**

Había una vez, en un reino prospero, lleno de vitalidad y hermosos paisajes, el rey Randy yacía en cama enfermo desde hace unos meses. Ningún médico o brujo había podido encontrar cura para su , Randy presentía que su muerte sucedería pronto, no creía llegar ni siquiera al año entrante y para su mala suerte, su hijo Stanley aún no cumplía con el rango de edad para tomar el cargo de rey sin su asesoría. Todos esos días en cama lo llevaban a idearse cantidad de planes que solo terminaban en un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Su reino estaba bien posicionado, tenía un gran ejército, y sus tierras eran fértiles, no dejaría que su muerte hiciera perecer a todo el reino, todo lo que les había costado años de arduo trabajo. Numerosas charlas con su esposa lo convencían de cual debía de ser la tan temida decisión final, esa que parecía más sensata y aunque le doliese mucho tener que llegar a tal extremo, sabía en su interior que era la única manera factible en la que su reino seguiría por su magnífico rumbo. Casaría a su hija con el príncipe de Autumn; logrando que de esa manera ambos reinos se convirtieran al fin en una sola fuerza mayor, su hija y el príncipe pasarían a ser los nuevos gobernantes.

Al Rey Marsh le preocupaba como quedaría su hijo menor Stanley ante toda esta nueva situación, ya no podría aspirar a ser el rey, el cuál era el sueño de rey. Educó a su hijo con el único propósito de convertirse en el gran monarca, y ahora quedaría rebajado a príncipe el resto de su vida, el rey sabia que aunque Stanley no se lo dijese el solo hecho de perder todo antes de tenerlo lo destruiría y temía que este no contara con la fuerza necesaria para afrontar la fatídica realidad. Después de todo se preguntaba sobre la incertidumbre que Stanley tendría que vivir cuando el falleciera. Ahora sólo podía rogar porque encontrase una buena esposa que lo ayudase en los días de su solsticio.

Su esposa tocó la puerta de su recamara antes de entrar, había estado distraído durante todo el día, vagando en sus pensamientos, sus últimos pensamientos.

—_Cariño, ya es hora de dar el gran aviso. ¿Te sientes preparado?_

La reina, Sharon le ayudó a sentarse en la cama, y con algo de dificultad el Rey se puso en pie, debía dar ese importante anuncio antes de perder más movilidad. Caminó con pesadez y a paso lento. Cuándo llegaron al salón principal dónde se encontraban sus hijos, la caballería y miembros importantes del parlamento. Tomó asiento al centro de la mesa, preparando su garganta para lo que diría a continuación.

—_Los he reunidos a todos aquí hoy para anunciar mi veredicto final. Ya que todos conocen mi estado de salud actual, he tenido que llegar a medidas extremas. _

Retuvo el aliento antes de continuar._ — Mi hija se casará con él príncipe Autumn, y cuando llegué mi día, ellos tomarán mi lugar, y nuestro reino será uno con Autumn —_ Volteó a ver a su hijo, y vio su rostro plagado de incertidumbre y confusión.

Su hija se encontraba radiante de alegría debido a la gran noticia, era sabido por todos que el príncipe de Autumn contaba con una belleza sin igual, un carácter fuerte y un encanto abrazador, todas las princesas morirían de envidia al saber que Shelly sería su esposa y eso la llenó de orgullo.

—_Será conveniente para nosotros, cuándo el príncipe se presente aquí dentro de dos días, quiero que todos le reciban con el respeto que merece su futuro rey._

Todos en la sala aplaudieron al rey, y se quedaron para disfrutar de una elegante cena. Stanley se escabulló de la mirada de todos, incluso de su padre para poder salir de la sala, tenía muchas cosas que asimilar, y no se sentía listo para fingir sonrisas que no tenía. Salió del castillo cabalgando en su hermoso caballo blanco, un regalo de su padre cuándo el era apenas un niño, tenía tantas expectativas de chiquillo, se imaginaba todas las cosas que lograría como rey, ahora todo eso se había esfumado. Cabalgó hasta una pequeña cabaña cerca del río, dejó a Faithful atado a un árbol, recogió unas cuántas ramas y entró en la cabaña. Realmente era pequeña, sin embargo era su refugio desde hace unos años, solía venir cuándo peleaba con su padre, también para estar sólo y alejado de la exhausta vida dentro del palacio.

—_Quizá ahora tendré que vivir permanentemente aquí._

Arrojó unas ramas al fuego, y se sentó frente a la improvisada chimenea que había construido el invierno pasado. Recordó con furia lo que su padre había dicho _"cuándo él príncipe se presente aquí dentro de dos días"._ Le frustraba saber que en dos días un desconocido tocaría a la puerta y se convertiría en el rey. No podía ni imaginar aquella escena cuando ese desgraciado tomase el lugar que le pertenece desde antes de nacer.

—_Príncipe de Autumn... _

Rápidamente su mente le llevó a varios años atrás, en su cumpleaños número diez, cuándo los reyes de Autumn y sus dos hijos se hicieron presente. Hizo memoria de cómo lucía él príncipe y de que posiblemente no había cambiado mucho en los pocos años que han transcurrido desde entonces, seguiría siendo ese niño delgado pelirrojo de tez pálida. Ese niño que toda la fiesta estuvo con una terrible expresión de aburrimiento,_ "amargado"_ le había llamado en ese entonces.

Una furia le inundaba al pensar en ese niño cómo el nuevo rey y aunque su padre le había enseñado cómo sobrellevar las situaciones más complicadas, no se sentía preparado para afrontar lo que se avecinaba, era consciente de que nada de lo que sintiera cambiaría el hecho de que había sido destronado antes de reinar. Se dejó caer en el suelo, dejándose atrapar por un profundo sueño.

—_Kyle_...— Fué lo último que salió de su boca antes de caer profundamente dormido.

En el castillo todo era un desastre, los sirvientes apresurados por limpiar lo más velozmente posible, la reina le enseñaba a su hija cómo debía comportarse cuándo el príncipe llegase. El ejército de caballeros preparaban su marcha nupcial, y el rey desde su habitación le daba órdenes al Caballero Mayor, lo estaba preparando para cuidar de su familia, y del reino.

—_¿Has comprendido todo lo que te he dicho no es así Ken?_

—_Si su majestad, aún no me hago la idea de... Uh, bueno, alguien más sentado en su trono._

El joven rubio se removió incómodo en su lugar, no le quería ver directamente a los ojos. Todos esos años que paso en maltrato debido a sus padres, terminaron cuando el rey le reclutó y debido a ese acto siempre le estará agradecido.

—_Haré todo lo que me pida, le seré fiel, sin importar quién sea el gobernante.—_ Unas lágrimas se deslizan por el rostro del rubio.

—_Puedes retirarte Ken, busca a Stanley, tráelo de vuelta para que este listo para recibir a nuestro invitado_.

Kenny suspira, ser niñera de Stan no es trabajo de un caballero. Luego de varios minutos de cabalgar al fin llega a la cabaña, dónde ve el caballo de Stan.

—_Maldición, hace demasiado frío hoy.— _Tembloroso toca la puerta de la pequeña cabaña mientras siente como se congela. —¡_Staaaaaan! Abre la maldita puerta._— Adentro, el pelinegro recién se despierta de su larga siesta.

—_¿Kenny? ¿Qué diablos haces aqu...—_ Antes de terminar de hablar Kenny empuja a Stan para poder entrar a la cabaña.

—_Joder que hace frío allá afuera._

Se sienta frente a la chimenea y extiende sus brazos en busca de calor. —_Tú padre quiere que regreses, no serás el rey, pero sigues siendo un príncipe, uno muy infantil por cierto y antes de que digas algo, vamos viejo, son los últimos días de tu padre, debes ir, al menos debes conocer al maldito que te botará del trono. _

Stan cierra los ojos, odia cuando Kenny tiene razón. Lo mejor es ir a prepararse para la cacería que está a punto de comenzar. Al lado norte, atravesando el espeso bosque se encontraba el castillo de Autumn, el cual estaba rodeado por grandes árboles cuyas hojas eran de un hermoso color naranja.

Para los reyes las hojas naranja fueron señal del éxito que estaría ligada a su primogénito Kyle, desde que nació su cabellera pelirroja fue motivo de alta apreciación por todo el pueblo. Se encontraban en la estación de otoño, la cuál en el reino de Autumn significa riquezas y buena fortuna. Era sin duda la estación más prospera, y este año las buenas noticias no dejaban de llegar.

El príncipe sería enviado al reino de Bluishland. La noticia se había esparcido rápido entre los habitantes, todos estaban entusiasmados por la alianza que comenzaría muy pronto con el reinado del príncipe. El comercio entre los dos reinos incrementaría cómo nunca en la historia. Los hombres y mujeres del pueblo añoraban conocer a los habitantes de Blushland, debido a que se corrían los rumores sobre la extrema belleza que poseían, y eso los tenia delirando en las nubes.

Ya estaban listos los preparativos para que el príncipe partiese, el viaje era de un día y medio, por lo cual debían salir antes de que cayera la noche. Su escolta se componía por los caballeros más fuertes y leales del reino, liderados por el caballero Eric Cartman. También los acompañaba Butters, uno de los sirvientes personales del príncipe, quién era humilde, y de la suma confianza de Kyle.

En su habitación el joven Kyle terminaba de vestirse con una hermosa armadura de plata, sus rizos se reflejaban en la brillante armadura.

—_Kyle, ¿puedo pasar?_— Era la voz de su hermano menor.

—_Claro_.— Y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un pelinegro, quien con timidez se aproximaba a Kyle.

—_No puedo creer que te irás._—Kyle se hizo a un lado para que su hermano se sentará junto a él al borde de la cama.

—_Cuándo me case, tú, nuestros padres y los más leales súbditos también irán y todo será como siempre ha sido._—Trataba de calmarle, dándole unos pequeños golpes en la espalda.

—_Serás el mejor rey hermano, ¡estoy muy emocionado!, pero también muy triste, no sé cuánto tiempo estaremos separados._

Los hermanos se unieron en un cálido abrazo, unas lágrimas salieron por parte de Ike, pero Kyle se mantuvo sereno, aunque le partía el alma dejar a su único hermano, era su deber, y lo cumpliría.

Su fraternal momento fue interrumpido por Cartman, quién le aviso que estaban listos para partir. Kyle se despidió por última vez de Ike, luego de su padre y madre. Subió al carruaje junto a Butters. Con nostalgia, Kyle observaba el paisaje a sus espaldas, todo lo que conocía y amaba se encontraba en su reino, ahora partía hacía tierras desconocidas, aún así, sentía una extraña sensación de emoción al no saber que es lo que le esperaba al otro extremo del bosque, en su nuevo reino. Le dijo a Butters que no le despertase, pues aprovecharía el trayecto para dormir. Miró una última vez por la ventanilla, y en un susurro se despidió de su reino.

El día tan esperado por ambos reinos llegó. Stan se había levantado a primera hora de la mañana para tomar un baño, cepillar a su caballo. Le hacia gracia ver a su hermana tan histérica mientras se ponía un extravagante vestido color rosado pastel, al verla así, incluso sentía lástima por ese príncipe que tendría que lidiar con su fastidiosa hermana, saludó a su madre y hermana y pasó de largo directo al frente del castillo. Necesitaba hablar con Kenny antes de que el príncipe llegara, pero no le había encontrado en el establo y no parecía estar dentro del castillo.

En las entradas del castillo a lo lejos pudo verlo montado en su caballo, trató correr para alcanzarlo y ver que diablos era todo ese escándalo y casi sin aliento, movió sus manos para que Kenny notará su presencia. Con rapidez Kenny cabalgó hacia él. El rostro del rubio mostraba preocupación, cosa extraña, ya que siempre tenía un semblante bastante relajado incluso cuando no lo estaba.

—_¿Que.. Está pasando?—_ Dijo Stan con él último aliento que le quedaba.

—_Se nos han escapado unos caballos que serían parte importante del acto que se hará en honor al príncipe.— _Kenny seguía con ese semblante muy perturbado, y Stan entendió que realmente era algo serio.

—_¡¿Cómo has perdido a los malditos caballos!?_— La expresión de Stan ahora lucía muy similar a la de Kenny.

—_Eso no importa, ¡ve por tu caballo y ayudame._— Stan se subió al caballo de Kenny, en busca del propio, para poder encontrar los caballos que faltaban. _"Que manera de empezar este día"_ Se dijo asimismo.

—_Ya casi llegamos Kyle, el castillo está cerca, ya puedo verlo desde aquí._— Decía Butters mientras señalaba con su dedo índice. Kyle no le prestaba mucha importancia al pequeño rubio.

Kyle empezó a ver como varios caballos pasaban a su lado, le sorprendió que anduvieron sueltos, se miraban todos en muy buenas condiciones._"Qué extraños que son en este pueblo"_ bufó.

Cuándo más y más caballos empezaron a aparecer, Cartman detuvo la carroza, y Kyle junto a Butters se bajaron a ver que ocurría. Dos caballeros con armadura real pasaron a paso veloz tratando de arrear a los caballos, Butters estaba que se moría del miedo, Kyle aún seguía intrigado y molesto, no podían pasar en medio de todos esos caballos y la impuntualidad no era parte de él. Uno de los caballeros se bajó de su caballo al percatarse de la presencia de la atorada carroza.

—_¿Que está sucediendo aquí?— _Se preguntaba Cartman al ver tanto animal suelto.

Kyle se acercó al caballero, mientras este se quitaba parte de su armadura. Y ahí pudo verlo claramente, un atractivo pelinegro de brillante ojos azules que le estaba regalando una sonrisa radiante. Su cabellera se movía con gracia, y sus pasos eran firmes.

—_Lamento el inconveniente, se han escapado del castillo esta mañana. _

Los ojos de Stan se abrieron ante la sorpresa de ver esa pelirroja cabellera de nuevo. Había acertado, no había cambiado mucho, aun así tenía un aspecto maduro, y ya no era tan delgado, hasta podría decir que estaba en buena forma.

—_Soy Stanley, un gusto_. —Y extendió su mano hacía él.

—_Kyle, un placer caballero Stanley._— Estrechó la mano de Stan y dando un pasó hacia atrás se sorprendió, esa sensación, Kyle sentía que ya le conocía. Ambos se obseron, analizándose el uno al otro, era su primer encuentro en años.

—_Será mejor que me vaya, debo ayudar a arrear los caballos para liberar el paso. Que lleguen a salvo._ —

Seguido de esto subió a su caballo y se dirigió hasta dónde estaba Kenny. Kyle los observo, mientras llevaban los caballos de regreso. Quedó intrigado acerca de ese caballero.

_\- Así que Stanley.._. —Susurró Kyle para sí, para luego subirse a la carroza.

**¿Y que les pareció? **

**No olviden que si les gusto siempre pueden dejar un review, espero poder actualizar entre la semana, pero como dije anteriormente será si veo un buen recibimiento. Pasen lindo día/noche. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


End file.
